Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Vacation Begins". Plot (Back at Webkinz World in Goober's lab, Goober is testing out a new potion at his table) *Goober: Alright. Time to test this baby out. *pour a little drop of potion on the cookie crumb* Come on, come on, come on. (The cookie crumb has gotten bigger and destroy the table) *Goober: Wow. It's really working. Eureka! *Doug: *enter the lab* Hello there Goober, we are back from Arte's Curio Shop. *Goober: Hello boys, ready for another day of science experting? *Booger: Yeah, kind of. *Doug: It's summer time. Booger don't have to go back to school for another 2 months. *Goober: What?! He's suspended?! *Booger: No brother. School is out now. It's summer time. That doesn't mean i'm suspended for 2 months. I'm out of school for 2 months. *Goober: Oh, i know what it is. Summer vacation. *Doug: Are you happy now? *Booger: Yeah. This day rock my life. *Goober: Okie dokie. We are going to be back on track on making potions. *Booger: I like it. *Doug: So how the working doing for ya? *Goober: I have been inventing alot for years. 10 years later, i am still becoming the greatest inventor in Webkinz history. *Booger: Boom, boom, yeah. Jackpot for everyone! *Doug: Bingo! Winner Winner Hot Dog Dinner. *Goober: Okay, that's enough for now. Let's go to work then. *Doug: Fine Goober. You are the boss then. *Booger: Plus-a-delic. (At the EPF Command Room, Rookie, Gary, Aunt Arctic, Alpha, Delta and Jet Pack Guy are here for the meeting) *Aunt Arctic: Thank you everyone for coming in. We have a lot of things to discuss. *Jet Pack Guy: Where is Bambadee? Ugh, he's alway late to meetings like this. *Rookie: I think he has training with Sensei. *Jet Pack Guy: Training with Sensei? No. I have a training lesson with Bambadee today. I am his EPF teacher and i'm suppose to teach him the basic steps. *Gary: Um, where is Dot? *Aunt Arctic: Don't worry, she will be here in any second. She's still finishing up her coffee at the Coffee Shop. I know EPF phones can teleport you anywhere you go. *Dot: *arrive from teleporting* I'm back everyone. *Alpha: Alright. *Delta: Welcome to the club. *Rookie: *singing* Shaking that butt on the floor. *Dot: Hey. *Jet Pack Guy: Language you son of a green man. *Rookie: Hey, i didn't mean to insult her. *Aunt Arctic: Hey, hey, stop with that childish fighting. *Dot: Rookie, you're such an idiot. *Rookie: Oh my, i am the idiot. *Gary: Yeah clumsy boy, you got something to say? *Rookie: Come on Gary, i thought we were best friends. *Dot: *sit* Gosh, i wish Bambadee was here. *Jet Pack Guy: Don't worry girl, he'll be suspended if he doesn't show up in time. *Dot: You can't do this to him. I alway see my favorite blue boy everything. Even when he's sick, i visit him to give him some medicine. *Jet Pack Guy: You can't tell me what to do. I'm not your papa. My papa promise me to be the greatest Jet Pack Guy of all time. *Aunt Arctic: Guys, let's not fight over this conversation and let's start our meeting for now. *Rookie: Fine. *Dot: Just go on. *Aunt Arctic: Okay guys, we know what is going on in this world and we haven't gotten into any crime chases for a single month. *Rookie: Yeah, no bad things has happen to the island. *Jet Pack Guy: Except for only one problem. Herbert trying to kill us all. *Gary: Eek! You know his plans and what he is trying to do with us. *Dot: We must keep an eye on him whatever he's trying to do with the whole community. *Aunt Arctic: No problems will be spread all over the world. *Jet Pack Guy: I agree on that one. *Alpha: Can you view the whole map of the island to check on any problems? *Aunt Arctic: Sure. *locate the island on the big screen* This is where we are right now. *Delta: The whole island. *Rookie: Yeah, this is one big island we all live. *Aunt Arctic: This is the island we are in. This over here is Herbert's Mountain Lab. His lab must be filled with anything but junk and evil inside. *Dot: He has a lot of destroyed inventions in which he torture the penguins. *Gary: Ahh! The horror! *Dot: Gary, will you relax? *Gary: Oh, yes. No scary stuff for nothing. *Aunt Arctic: Perhaps, as we discuss, look at this very tragic place we are in right now. *Gary: The EPF! *Aunt Arctic: Good. Something seem to be coming in our way. *Dot: Wait, it's red and pointing into something. *Aunt Arctic: Someone must be coming to our island. *Jet Pack Guy: It's a ship. Let's warn the penguins about this that we're having a visitor. *Rookie: Wow, we never have a visitor coming here ever since Rockhopper alway come to our island. *Gary: This must be the first time in 10 years that someone is coming to our island. *Rookie: Must be a party cruise or something. *Dot: Text everyone about the ship situation. *Aunt Arctic: I got it. I'll report everyone to the Beach. (Back at the mountain where Sensei and the students are) *Sensei: You guys make me proud for all the training you have done. *Bambadee: Sensei, we done well. We couldn't help it without you. *Sensei: Yeah, yeah. You are the very best among all of us. *Blue Ninja Penguin: Are we the best? *Yellow Ninja Penguin: What about us? *Sensei: Yes. You guys are the best. *Red Ninja Penguin: Oh yeah. *Green Ninja Penguin: That's very wonderful of you. *Sensei: Let's all hold fins together and call it a day. *Bambadee: Alright. *hold fins with the other penguins* *Sensei: Repeat after me. As long the ninja sleeps, the next training begins. *Students: As long the ninja sleeps, the next training begins. *Sensei: We all learn the master of elements, Fire, Snow and Water. *Students: We all learn the master of elements, Fire, Snow and Water. *Sensei: But i will be better at it. *Students: But i will be better at it. *Sensei: And be the best ninja that i can be. *Students: And be the best ninja that i can be. *Bambadee: Hey guys, there's a ship heading to our island. *Sensei: Wait, what? *Bambadee: The grey ship! It's heading to the Beach. Come on, nothing can stop on our journey. *Green Ninja Penguin: Oh boy, new ship. *Yellow Ninja Penguin: A new visitor. *Red Ninja Penguin: I wonder who could it be. *Blue Ninja Penguin: Yahoo! *Sensei: Grasshoppers, slow down! You're making me run all the way to the stairs. (At the grey ship, Colbert and Fatout are at the captain deck on the inside where the ship is heading to the island) *Fatout: Captain, we are about to land on the penguin island. *Captain: Yes sir. We are almost arriving. *Colbert: I hope one of their bravest heroes are there. *Copper: Oh hey Fatout, got everything ready for the island. *Fatout: Ah yes. These big boxes are nicely done. *Colbert: I wish i could get used to that. *Fatout: We will be there in no problem. *Colbert: Just a minute. Almost through. (Back at Club Penguin Island, everyone is running to the Beach) *Smulley: New people! New people! New people! *Suneroo: Everyone to the beach. *RodgerRodger: New ship? Ship, where? *DanielD: It's right at the beach! *Bernie: Oh boy, it's about time. *Iggy: A new visitor! *Roofhowse: Almost there. *Blizzard: It's getting closer. *Jangrah: Guys, slow down. *Lorna: Wait up. *Sydmull: Get the camera! (The grey ship arrive at the Beach) *Jet Pack Guy: Back up a little, back up. Make some space. *Bernie: I thought they were going to tear down the Lighthouse. *Iggy: Let's hope not. *Aunt Arctic: Move back a little. *Jet Pack Guy: Good. Now dock. (The grey ship dock to the beach) *Jet Pack Guy: Okay, all good. *Aunt Arctic: You can come out now. (The stairs land on the snow as the penguins back off) *Bernie: Wow, that's a unique ship they got. *Iggy: Better than the Migrator. *Smulley: There he goes. *Fatout: Greetings around. My name is Mr. Fatout and we are here to check on your island. *Rookie: Hey, our island has no problems. *Fatout: I'm just pulling your feets. Wow, what a beloved island you got there. It's full of people and fuzzy little balls. *Puffle Handler: They're actually called puffles. *Fatout: Puffles. I get it. Just like a cheese puff. *Puffle Handler: Are you joking what i said? *Fatout: No. I like you, and your puffles. Goo goo goo. *Puffle Handler: Ha ha ha, very funny. My best friend Bambadee would alway make a joke about a Puffle. *Colbert: Did someone said Bambadee? He's the hero who saved the island once. *Dot: Yeah. My boyfriend should be here any minute. *Colbert: Wait, the hero of the multiverse is your boyfriend? Ha! He deserve to have all the ladies standing on by him like a seagull. *Dot: Hello? Bambadee is the only boyfriend i got and no girl like me will go close to him. Especially a girl that have no boyfriend and want to fall in love with a girl. (Back at the grey ship in the lab, Cosima is testing out a laser to zap on the metal wall) *Cosima: Okay, this is going to be a work of art. Let's laser this. *laser on the metal wall to make a penguin art* Perfect. This look like a work of art. (A purple penguin with a hat the color of his clothes and golden yellow hair open the door to see Cosima) *Delphine: Cosima! *Cosima: Delphine, no. *Delphine: *kiss Cosima on the cheeks* Oh my gosh, how much i'm excited to see you working in the lab. *Cosima: Stop it. Don't you see i'm working right now? *Delphine: Yes. I see you working. How's breakfast? *Cosima: Um, good. *Delphine: I save you a cupcake for last night. All for you with our sprinkles in it. *Cosima: Um, okay. *Delphine: Oh, the ship is docked and we're arriving. *Cosima: Thank god. Now i want to see the whole island with a bunch of penguins waddling around. *Delphine: Me too. I think you're going to have a good time. *Cosima: Okay, no more touching. Let's just get this over with. *Delphine: Yay. I think i'm going to make myself a fish sandwich. *Cosima: Just cut the crust off. (Back with the students and Sensei) *Bambadee: Almost there. The ship has stopped! *Sensei: Wait up birds! Just slow down. *Green Ninja Penguin: Come on. The people are getting out. *Yellow Ninja Penguin: Yeah. Look like someone is about to greet them. *Sensei: Slow down frogs! Stop hopping. *Bambadee: Sensei, we're not frogs. We're penguins. *Sensei: Right. I'll catch you up. I'll tell them what this island is all about. *Bambadee: Fine. But it's not a race! (Back at the Beach where Fatout greet all the penguins) *Fatout: You're looking good, you're looking handsome and you're looking sweet. *Aunt Arctic: Awww. *Jet Pack Guy: Blah, blah, blah. You don't need to review our clothes. *Fatout: No. I am not reviewing your clothes. My god, what is wrong with you. *Colbert: Well well well. This island need a little check-up. *Copper: Okay. Now here what to check or what's not to check. *Gary: Whoa, hold it up there. You're not going to make us move, are you? *Copper: Nope. You're good. *Rory: Hey. Nice to meet you. I'm Rory. *Copper: And i'm Cooper. Nice to see ya. *Gary: I am Gary the Gadget Guy. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip (Chapter 1) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers